namida 涙
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Ketika tangisan berakhir, sebuah senyuman akan muncul untuk menggantikannya. :: Gray ჯ Erza; semi-canon; semi-future


a/n: GrayErza butuh banyak cinta -3- fic pertama untuk fandom ini. AYO RAMAIKAN FANDOM FT INDONESIA! (terutama fic GrayErza xDDD) #digeplak drabble fic :3

untuk **Gichacute **(jika dia membacanya) karena sudah memberikan saya link fanart GrayErza yang supeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrr seksi~~~ wakakakak

mungkin fic terakhir yang gua publish sebelum pergi liburan ke Jakarta

disclaimer: Hiro Mashima yang punya. Puuung :3

warning: biasa, typo, (mungkin) OOC, tapi, yah... sudah berusaha ;_; oh, dan pendek serta plotless ._.

f/n: semi-canon. Semi-future. Lol.

* * *

ᴓ

* * *

Kebencian itu berubah menjadi sebuah pertemanan saat dia melihat tangisannya.

Saat ia melihat bola kristal berjatuhan keluar dari mata kirinya.

Saat ia melihat raut wajahnya yang penuh dengan kesedihan.

Saat hatinya memutuskan untuk menerimanya sebagai seorang teman.

Ya, Gray Fullbuster sekarang berteman dengan Erza Scarlet.

Berkat tangisan itu.

* * *

ᴓ

* * *

【_namida_ 涙】

* * *

ᴓ

* * *

Gray Fullbuster tidak pernah lagi melihat air mata suci itu lagi semenjak pertemuannya di pinggir sungai. Erza Scarlet telah berubah menjadi anak perempuan yang mempunyai pendirian teguh, tegas dan dewasa, sehingga dia menjadi seperti seorang pemimpin di kalangan penyihir _newbie _serikat Fairy Tail. Bahkan dialah yang sering melerai—atau mengancam lebih tepatnya—pertengkaran Gray dan Natsu Dragneel—seorang _newbie _di serikat Fairy Tail—dengan wajah cantik yang mengerikan.

Benar-benar seorang calon pemimpin.

(Walaupun terkadang sisi kekanak-kanakan Erza bisa keluar jika dia sedang bertengkar hebat dengan Mirajane.)

Walaupun begitu, Gray Fullbuster tahu suatu saat nanti, iris coklat yang indah itu akan kembali dibasahkan oleh hujan—hujan di hatinya.

* * *

ᴓ

* * *

Tujuh tahun berlalu dan akhrinya, Erza Scarlet kembali menangis saat mereka—Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfillia, Juvia Loxar, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, dan Erza—sedang berada di _Tower of Heaven_—Menara Surga.

Iris indah itu menangis, meneriakkan kesedihannya, memberitahu betapa sakitnya harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Jellal Fernandez—teman masa kecilnya—adalah otak dari penculikannya demi membangkitkan Zeref, penyihir hitam terkuat yang pernah tercatat dalam sejarah.

Masa lalu yang dia pendam selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya terkuak.

Dan, saat itu, Gray bersumpah dia tidak akan membiarkan orang sialan itu—Jellal Fernandez—membuat Erza menangis lagi. Untuk selamanya.

(Ketika masalah di Menara Surga sudah selesai, Gray kembali bersumpah kalau dia akan menendang bokong Jellal jika dia bertemu dengannya lagi.)

* * *

ᴓ

* * *

Gray melihat Erza menangis lagi untuk ketiga kalinya pada saat Makarov—master, pemimpin serikat Fairy Tail—meninggal dalam damai. Tapi, kali ini bukan hanya dia yang bersedih. Semua orang bersedih.

Dia, Erza, Lucy, Happy, Otak Terbakar sialan itu, Levy, Cana, Gajeel, Jet, Droy, Wakaba, Macao, Alzack, Bisca, Evergreen, Elfman, Mirajane, Lisanna, Fried, Bixlow dll.

Saking banyaknya yang bersedih, markas megah Fairy Tail itu dipenuhi dengan suara tangisan, meneriakkan "Mengapa Master harus pergi?" atau "_Kami_, kembalikan Master!"

Tapi tidak untuk Erza dan Gray.

Mereka saling berpelukan, masing-masing mengeluarkan air mata kesedihan. Gray membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Erza, air matanya membasahi kemeja putih tanpa lengan, bergumam bahwa salah satu orang yang dia sayangi sudah meninggalkannya. Sementara itu, tangan kanannya mengelus punggung Gray, tangan kirinya menggeliat menembus jutaan helai rambut biru tua milik Gray. Dia membelai lembut rambut halusnya sambil bergumam, "Dia akan masuk surga, Gray. Pasti. Dia 'kan Master yang paling hebat sedunia..."

Gray hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil menarik badan Erza untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan tubuhnya. Butuh seseorang untuk menenangkannya atas peristiwa yang menyakitkan itu.

Semburat merah pun menguar keluar di pipi Erza, bercampur dengan tetesan kristal yang mengucur pelan dari matanya. Indah.

* * *

ᴓ

* * *

Untuk keempat kalinya, Erza mengeluarkan air mata.

Dia menangis bahagia, bukan kesedihan.

Mengapa?

Karena akhirnya, Gray Fullbuster telah melamar Erza Scarlet untuk menjadi Nyonya Fullbuster.

* * *

ᴓ

* * *

"Hei, Gray. Menurutmu aku akan membuatmu menangis?" tanya Erza.

"Naaah, tidak," kata Gray, "Laki-laki tidak boleh menangisi perempuan."

"Cih, gengsi banget," sindir Erza.

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula, Otak Api sialan itu juga besok akan menikah dengan Lucy. Pasti Lucy menangis."

"Tentu saja. Pernikahan itu impian setiap wanita. Begitu juga dengan anak."

"Ya, ya."

Pembicaraan mereka berakhir untuk sesaat. Sampai Erza berkata—

"Ngomong-ngomong, Gray, aku hamil."

Gray langsung pingsan dengan satu tetesan air mata yang menggantung di ujung kedua mata hitamnya.

Erza tertawa geli. "Tuh, 'kan? Aku bisa membuatnya menangis."

* * *

ᴓ

* * *

Tangisan kadang diperlukan dalam kehidupan manusia. Karena, ketika tangisan—baik kesedihan maupun kebahagiaan—sudah berakhir, sebuah senyuman akan muncul menggantikannya.

* * *

ᴓ

* * *

a/n: maaf gaje ._.

GRAYERZA UTK SELAMANYA! #plak #lebaylu

Hehe, review?

:3

~dS/quitra (pengen ganti penname -3-)

PS:

**edited**. sya baca ulang fic ini dan mendapatkan kekurangan kata dan pengulangan kata. ugh. inilah akibatnya kalo nulis gak sadar -_-


End file.
